1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to light emitting devices worn on a user's head, and more specifically to apparatuses and methods used to provide vision assistance from head apparel.
2. Art Background
Devices that produce auxiliary lighting and that are worn on a user's head are known by various names, one such device is a head lamp. A head lamp is a device that attaches a light source, such as a light bulb, and a power source, such as a battery, to a structure that can be worn on a user's head; thereby, aiding the user's vision when light is emitted from the light source. Generally, such devices can be worn directly on the user's head or over a hat or helmet if properly configured. Such devices have a defined volume, and are often heavy, having one or more canisters for housing batteries, light bulbs, and switches, while weighing between several ounces and up to a pound or more. Often weight and volume of such a device present a problem to the user.
In some cases, use of existing head lamps during activities undertaken in low light environments and/or during activities undertaken at night, including, running, jogging, walking, backpacking, mountain climbing, hunting, fishing, etc., present problems to a user. Use of existing head lamps during some low light activities can make the user feel uncomfortable and self-conscious since it is generally not culturally acceptable to wear a head lamp in some situations. Some situations that might make a user feel uncomfortable wearing and/or using an existing head lamp are riding on public transportation (bus, taxi, plane, and train), reading in bed, reading while watching a movie, etc. Use of existing head lamps during some sport activities can present a health hazard to a user. Ultra Marathon Mountain running can necessitate running for many hours at a time with a head lamp suspended from a user's head, which can present a physical problem to the user due to the suspended weight. A static weight, resulting from a head lamp suspended from a user's head places a static load on the user's anatomy, such as the user's vertebrae and associated muscular system. When the user undertakes activity that imparts impact loads to the user's anatomy dynamic loads are generated. These dynamic loads are larger in magnitude than the static loads and can load and strain the user's anatomy to an unacceptable level. Activities such as Marathon Mountain running, running, and jogging can present a problem to some users when conventional head lamps are used.
An effort to incorporate a light into a form of head gear, such as a cap, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,413, titled “Cap Lamp,” to Urso [Urso]. Urso teaches pivotally mounting a light source to a visor of a cap. Another effort to integrate a light with a cap is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,384, titled “Pocketed Headwear,” to Von Schlemmer [Von Schlemmer]. Von Schlemmer teaches a means for removably holding a flashlight in a pocket of a visor. Both of these attempts have produced devices that attach a light to a cap. The light still requires either a separate canister to contain its volume and to package the light as a suitable attachment to the hat or the light is an existing flashlight having its own volume and weight. Such canisters are conspicuous to an observer of the cap which can make a user self-conscious and not want to use the cap in some situations. The canisters are also susceptible to impact and damage through handling, this may present a problem.